Shepard's Nightmare
by bale626
Summary: one-shot kink. just a random idea I had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: just an idea that popped into my head. One-shot, kink. Boredom tends to do this to you. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, Garrus..." Shepard moans, feeling Garrus' talons slide along her skin, up and under her shirt, blood rushing through her veins, her heartbeat rapidly accelerating at the sound of the purr emanating from the Turian's throat. Without warning, she reaches up and slides his shirt over his head, careful not to catch it on the edge of his scarred mandible. As soon as she tosses the shirt aside, Shepard can't help but admire the scales along his chest, rising and falling with each labored breath, hot and provocative as it passed along her neck.

As Shepard's shirt slides over her head, she nearly laughs at the look on Garrus' face at the sight of her bra. He looks up at her, confused. Smiling, she reaches back and unstraps the clasp of the bra, the article immediately coming loose, nearly falling off of its own volition. As the Turian reaches up and gently pulls the bra off, Shepard can't help but moan as the tips of his talons brush gently across her breasts, causing her nipples to swell even more at the contact. Seemingly amused, Garrus lowers his face, and gently nips her nipples with the tip of his mouth, the sharp, but soft contact making the breath catch in her throat.

She watches as his tongue begins to trace circles along her breasts, taking extra time and care around her aroused nipples, causing her to moan appreciatively, her back arching in response to the heated touches. Before long, Garrus begins to run his tongue down to her stomach, the thick, wet appendage claiming every part of her as its own. Garrus' talons begin unfastening her pants, sliding them down her thighs, along with her underwear, past her shins and onto the floor behind him, off the bed. Gently, but firmly, Garrus places one taloned hand on each of her thighs, and pushes them apart, exposing her warm center. Without any warning, the Turian's tongue begins is explorations around the edges of Shepard's core, causing her moans to elevate in volume, her back arching dangerously.

Before long, Garrus becomes adventurous, and his tongue begins sliding, hesitantly, within Shepard's core, causing her body to both tense, and relax, all at once, the tone of her moans deepening at the strange sensations. Seeming to enjoy her reactions, the Turian slides his tongue as far as he can into her core, making her limbs begin to shake in ecstasy. As he slowly pulls his tongue out, he notices how her body seems to react to it, so Garrus starts sliding his tongue in and out, slowly at first, swirling it around within Shepard, before accelerating. Shepard's body begins to respond of its own volition, rocking with the movements of Garrus' tongue.

Finally, Garrus removes his tongue, seemingly satisfied. Shepard, however, jumps up, and practically rips the pants right off of Garrus, causing him to give a startled yelp. Undeterred, Shepard tosses the Turian's pants to the floor, before exploring the rest of his naked body. Amused, she looks down at his crotch, only to see his manhood still hidden within the armored shell-flaps. Tauntingly, tantalizingly, she begins caressing the folds, earning a growl from deep within Garrus' throat. As her fingertips move along the edges of the folds, Shepard can't help but notice as they start to soften, and slide apart.

As she begins to move the folds aside, the Turian's growls increase in volume, and his taloned hands grip her shoulders, his breathing becoming labored. Shepard smiles, and pushes the folds aside completely, allowing his excessively hard erection to come practically flying from its prison, startling her. Garrus, however, inhales sharply at the sensation of the cool air, gasping at it. Still smiling, Shepard reaches down, and gently caresses the throbbing muscle with her hands, causing the Turian to turn limp, falling back onto the bed. Empowered by this, Shepard moves and straddles the Turian's legs, her hands moving up and down his shaft, slowly, gently, squeezing it.

Amused, but not satisfied, Shepard bends down, allowing Garrus' manhood to slide between her breasts, squeezing them together around it, causing the Turian to inhale sharply at the even more strange sensation. Still enjoying herself, she rocks back and forth, continuing the motion, before removing her breasts, allowing the tip of him to slide along her chest, up to her neck, before quickly turning down and catching his tip with her tongue, causing the Turian to involuntarily shudder. An evil glint to her eye, and Shepard just as quickly takes his tip into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the taught muscle, Garrus' eyes widening, and he opens his mouth to speak, but can't, as Shepard begins sliding her mouth downward, taking in his length within her mouth.

She does this slowly, allowing him to savor the sensations; the wetness, her tongue sliding along his length, her teeth barely dragging along the skin. As Shepard becomes curious, she begins to slide further down his length, and Garrus' breath hitches in his throat, his eyes widening even more, as Shepard slides all the way down. As he feels his tip reach the back of her throat, he expects her to slide back up, to release him, but she simply adjusts her head, and pushes further, causing his tip to bend down into her throat, eliciting a very shaky moan from Garrus. Finally, blissfully, she begins sliding back up, before releasing him entirely, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, giving Garrus a seductive smile.

Without any warning Garrus grabs her forearms, and spins her around, landing her onto her back on the bed, with Garrus on top of her. Shepard just giggles slightly, as Garrus' dilated eyes look into hers, and he sets the tip of his shaft at her entrance, taunting her momentarily, as without warning he thrusts himself into her...

* * *

Shepard's eye fly open, and he jumps up, yelling, "AARGH!" He looks around the room, panting, sweat pouring from his body. He sees the light from the fish tank as it dances across his ship models. Remembering the dream, he quickly lifts the covers, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees his manhood, right where it should be. A slight moan to his side catches his attention, "John, what's wrong?" He looks over, and smiles at the beautiful, lithe form of the Quarian girl next to him, the light dancing upon her skin. "It was nothing, beautiful; just a bad dream, is all." Tali lifts herself from the bed, and inadvertently brushes her hand against his rock-hard manhood, causing him to gasp. She smirks, her glowing eyes taking on a new fire, "Oh, is that so? Well then, maybe I should take your mind off of it." Shepard's eyes widen as the Quarian girl, now wide awake, tosses the bed sheets away, and throws him back down, pouncing onto her captain.

* * *

A/N: Don't ask what made me think of this, because I'm not even sure right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So maybe this'll be a two-shot… or a three-shot… depends on how many more ideas I get with this… boredom, you are a fickle bitch.

* * *

"I shall watch over you, Siha." Shepard softly moaned as she felt Thane's fingertips brush down her cheeks, his hot breath making the hairs on her neck stand up on end, her back pressed up against the Drell's chest. As one of his dry, scaly hands continued to caress her cheek, his other hand began to massage her shoulder, unknotting the over-stressed muscles. Sensing the relief his work was causing, Thane brought his other hand down, massaging both of her shoulders, causing Shepard to practically melt away underneath his hands.

After a few minutes, Shepard tentatively turned around, looking directly into Thane's eyes. She stared into the deep, black eyes, feeling as though she were losing herself in them. Without even thinking, Shepard raised her hands to Thane's cheeks, gently cradling his angled skin-folds on his face. As she brushed her own fingertips along the ridges, Thane's eyes closed, and a gentle, quiet hum emanated from deep within his throat.

Before Shepard realized what she's doing, she found herself kissing him, her rosy lips pressed against Thane's rough, scaly lips. The sensation was strange, but not altogether unpleasant. She felt as her heart soared at the touch, placing one of her hands onto Thane's partially exposed chest, the skin dry against her sweaty palm. Dimly, she vaguely recalled something about Drell tissue being hallucinogenic, but she was beyond caring, opening her mouth to allow him entrance.

Time began to distort, and she suddenly found herself on her bed, her clothes stripped from her body. She squinted, trying to focus her mind, only to be rewarded with the sight of Thane's body as the last of his clothing fell to the floor. Her addlepated mind relished in the mix of curves and angles the Drell's body presented to her, the room swirling around his form. She suddenly became aware of the fact her arms and legs were tied to each of the corners of the bed, restricting her movement.

Before Thane could approach her, the door slid open to her quarters. At this point, Shepard began to wonder if Drell body fluids were more drug-like than she had originally thought; there, standing in her doorway, stood Garrus in some kind of batman-esque outfit, atop a black fire-breathing unicorn, a lightsaber in hand, his eyes glowing red. "You shall not touch the empress, foul being!"

With that introduction, Garrus flipped off the unicorn-beast, blue lightsaber swinging towards the Drell. Thane, somehow, pulled out a red lightsaber of his own, deflecting the swing with a level of grace only the assassin could manage, even completely naked. Though she knew this couldn't be what she was seeing, the colors presented by the hallucination were distracting enough to keep her from focusing on what was actually happening.

With one swing, Garrus's lightsaber swung towards Thane, the assassin jumping neatly over the blade. His blue blade cut clean through the Prothean ball on her desk, the top flying towards the ceiling and throwing confetti all over the place, the lights in the room spontaneously bursting, leaving the two lightsabers as the only illumination. She watched, transfixed, as they swung back and forth, using the walls and furniture to jump, dive, and flip over, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

With a suddenness that took Shepard's breath away, she watched as Garrus gained the upper hand, his blue blade piercing the Drell straight through the heart. Thane merely stared at the Turian, eyes wide, as his lightsaber deactivated, falling to the floor with a harmless clatter. With a snarl, Garrus yanked his blade from the other man's torso, the Drell falling lifelessly to the floor.

Holstering his lightsaber, Garrus quickly moved to her side, his eyes filled with sorrow and concern. "Shepard… are you ok? Did he touch you?" She tried to form a coherent sentence, but found even that ability alluded her. He let out a curse, before pulling out a vial from somewhere on his utility belt. "Don't worry, this will help flush the drugs out of your system. You'll be ok, love."

Within moments, she felt a cold relief pour through her veins, the room no longer spinning. As she regained the ability to focus, she saw that Garrus was in his signature armor, and Thane was merely unconscious on the floor, not dead, his chest clearly rising and falling. She began to shake as she realized what had likely almost happened. "Garrus… he- he-"

The Turian took her into his arms, one hand stroking her head. "Shhh… you're ok, Shepard. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

After a few moments, she pulled away, her eyes brimming with emotion. Gingerly, she pressed her lips to the Turian's mouth-plates, pushing him down onto the bed, as she straddled his lap…

* * *

Shepard's eyes snapped open, as he sat up in the bed. He began rubbing his eyes, grimacing. It didn't take long before he felt Tali's hand on his shoulder. "John? Are you alright?"

He didn't bother to turn around as he replied, "No, I'm not. It's another one of those fucked up dreams. I swear, I can't get just one decent night's sleep…"

The Quarian wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his bare back, just holding him to comfort him. After a somewhat long silence, she spoke in a quiet, yet suggestive voice, "Well, if you don't think you'll be going back to sleep anytime soon…"

Shepard just laughed, turning enough to look her in the eye, "Tali, you are insatiable, do you know that?"

Tali gave him a falsely innocent look. "Why John, I have no idea what you're talking about. It's not like I don't have the luxury of being out of my suit more than a few hours at a time without risking serious infection or anything…"

His smile grew as he spun the Quarian around, the girl giving a light squeal of surprise as she landed in his lap. "Just shut up and kiss me, miss Zorah."

She gave him a coy look as she ran a finger up his chest, slowly, tantalizingly. "_Is that an order?_"

He never gave her a reply, aside from capturing her lips with his, a husky growl sending shivers though her spine as they fell back into the bed.

* * *

*Sniff* "Do not understand purpose of this. Manipulating Commander's dreams dangerous, even with safety measures."

A dual-flanged laugh cut him off. "Relax, Mordin. We're just… helping him."

A more feminine voice let out a scoff. "Really, Garrus? When you asked for my help, this was _not_ what I had in mind-"

Joker's voice cut her off, "But it's so totally worth it, Miranda! You can't tell me he hasn't been less of an ass hole since we started brain-raping his dreams?"

"Psh, who cares what the cheerleader thinks; I'm more interested in where the hell you thought up these scenarios, fly-boy."

"_Mister Moreau has approximately fifteen thous-_"

"**Shut up, EDI!**"

"You're all a bunch of g'ddamn pervs; c'mon, Jack. I need to get my credits back from you."

"Ha! You just keep dreaming, old man. You haven't beat me in one hand of Skyllian Five yet."

As most of the group filed out of the cockpit, the quiet individual spoke, "Garrus, what were those glowing swords?"

The Turian just shrugged, "Ask Joker. Those were his idea."

"Hmm… if those were indeed real, they would be an intriguing weapon to use…"

At the sudden silence, the pilot spoke, "Hey, no creepy trips down memory lane. Go somewhere else for that crap!"

The sound of quiet laughter was his only reply.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe... I am a twisted bastard...


End file.
